


Luck Of The Irish

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Love Triangles, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley feeling bytrade by Dean and the others goes to see his big sister Julia for comfort. Who decides to take matters into her own hands, but instead of revenge finds out why her brother seeks deans approval and friendship so bad and her self seeking much more then that from him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They meet

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Dean killed Cain and refuses to give the knife back to Crowley.

Julia was woke by a loud banging on her door. She made her way to the peep hole and sighed when she saw who was on the other side.  
" Do you know what time it is?" She asked in a thick Irish accent, as she jerked it open. The man standing on the other side of the door wore a dark suit, and had a slight scruff growing on his face.  
" Do I Bloody look like I know what time it is?" He asked, as he pushed his way pass her. She could smell stale whisky on his breath and knew it was going to be a long night.  
" Come on in." She said sarcastically, shutting the door behind him. " I'd offer you a drink but I see you've already had a few." Julia pulled her silk red robe around her and turned to face him.  
" I need to stay here awhile." The man said in a british tone.  
" Sorry, were all booked up." Julia told him annoyed.  
" Don't give me crap, I have had a really bad decade." He snapped.  
" Why is that my problem?" She asked half amused at his anger.  
" Were family, That's why!" He yelled. Julia looked at him un moved.  
" You are going to have to do better than that." She said. The man sighed.  
" Fine- mother has been staying with me for a while and she is starting to get on my nerves." he explained. " She's not my mother." Julia said.  
" No BUT I AM YOUR BROTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He yelled  
" And?" She asked.  
" Bloody Hell JULIA! My Best friend has stabbed me in the back, my mother is driving me crazy, and All I ask of you is a place to stay where no one will freaking find me!" He said half begging. Julia looked at her little brother and suddenly felt sorry for him.  
" Fine Crowley, you can stay here." She said finally. " Thank you!" Crowley said taking off his coat and loosing his tie.  
Julia took out a bottle of Whisky and poured both of them a glass. " Now tell big sis all about it." She said. Even though she was actually 60 years older than her brother you couldn't tell by looking at him. Where he was a very handsome middle aged man, Julia appeared to be a very beautiful twenty something red head. And even though they shared their fathers blood line they looked nothing alike.  
Several hours later crowley was even angrier. " I really don't understand why you don't just snap those humans little necks." Julia said.  
" It's complecated." Crowley said as he ran his fingers through his hair. " I would so love to teach them what it's like to be bytrade, by someone they trusted." He mumbled  
" I think I could help you with that." Julia said with a smile.

Julia walked into the dark pub and looked around. She saw the Handsome Dean Winchester right where crowley said he would be. Sitting at the bar nursing a beer. He wore a brown leather jacket, over a tight black t-shirt and even tighter levis.Slowly she made her way to him and a smile crossed her lips. Dean glanced at her as she climbed up on the stool next to him.  
" What can I get you?" The bar tender asked. She wore a low cut black mini dress and she could tell both men were impressed with her cleavage.  
" Irish Whiskey" She said the bar tender noded and turned to fix her drink. She turned so that her long legs faced the young man and crossed them at the knees. He looked at her clearly interested and took another sip of his beer. Julia thanked the bartender and stirred her drink while looking around as if wondering where someone was. She glanced at her watch.  
" Don't think he's coming." she mumbled just barely loud enough for him to hear her.  
" Don't tell me YOU'Ve been stood up." Dean said finally. Julia gave a sad smile.  
" I am beginning to think so." She replied letting her accent flow, as she took a drink of her whisky.  
" Now what kind of an Ass hole would stand a pretty thing like you up?" He asked leaning in closer.  
" Aparently this one." She said sipping her drink. Dean held out his hand " Hi I'm Dean." He said with a smile.  
" Julia" She replied, shaking his hand.  
A Man walked up behind them. Julia instantly noticed by his shoulder length wavy brown hair and flannel shirt to be Deans little brother Sam.  
" Hey." he said slurring his words.  
" Sammy, this is.Julia., can you believe some imbecile stood her up?" Dean said slowly. His greenish blue eyes staring at her like a hungry man starring at a juicy steak.  
" I'm sorry to hear that." Sam said  
" It happens." she said.  
" I'm gonna go." Sam told Dean.  
" So go." Dean said waving him off like a fly. Sam looked irritated at his brother then turned to leave.  
" Your friend seems upset with you." Julia said.  
" He's my brother and he'll get over it." Dean say  
" What do you say we get out of here?" Julia asked leaning in closer and squeezing his knee. Dean smiled " Thought you'd never ask." He said pressing his lips to hers.

Dean lead Julia across the street to the motel he and Sam were staying at. He was going to rent a second room just for them when Julia spotted his car sitting in the parking lot. She knew it was Deans beloved Impala and instantly began to fawn over it. Dean watched as the beautiful red headed Irish woman ran her fingers along baby's sleek black frame. Is this really yours?". She asked " Yep." he said proudly. " Can I get in?" She asked Dean opened the door for her but to his surprise she climbed into the back seat instead. Dean watched as she stretched out " Join me?" She said calling him. With out even hesitating Dean crawled in on top of her. Slowly her fingers ran up the inside of Deans shirt rubbing them against his smooth rippled chest. Dean stared at her as she explored his body. God she was beautiful. That red hair, shamrock green eyes, He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He reached his hand up under her dress and found her soft warm crotch already wet and waiting for him. He pressed his lips to hers as he inserted a finger into her aching vagina. A small gasp escaped her mouth only to be silenced by the force of his on top of it. He darted his tongue in and out as he massaged her private. In and out, in and out. His mouth moved to her neck and he could feel her breath heavily. His manhood was growing with every whimper of want she made. He removed his hand from inside her laced panties and moved them gently up her thigh and then continued till they found her perfect round breast. Julia was finding it hard to keep her head straight. The car seemed to be spinning and she felt out of control. Quickly she un snapped his his jeans While his lips teased her nipples. She blindly found his penis and began to rub it feeling it expand as she did. He lifted his head and moaned his approval. With lightning speed he removed his clothing and then gently helped her out of her dress. A quick glance out the back window assured him they were alone then he lowered his head to her small firm stomach and sweetly kissed her belly button, while he managed to remover her soaked underwear. Reluctantly he removed her hand from his now massive groin and slowly spread her legs apart Julia sucked in a deep breath of air as his tongue began to explore her south side. He circled her clit and nipped at it till she thought she was going to explode. She bucked her hips and dug her nails into his back begging him to continue. Feeling the heat rise from her he lifted his head and looked at her. She smiled and he smiled back before climbing on top of her. The Impala's soft seat cushioned her as his weight pressed gently into her. suddenly he sank his large cock deep inside her and she yelled out in pleasure. " OH God Dean Yes." She said, as he pumped faster and faster. Dean locked his knees into her side and kissed her roughly as they exploded together. Slowly their bodies relaxed and they tried to steady their breathing.  
" Wow." Was all dean could say as he laid atop of her. He started to get up but she stopped him by rapping her legs around his lower back. He looked into her eyes, and she giggled Where do you think your going?" She asked. " Really?" He asked. " unless you don't have it in you." she teased. " Oh Babe, I got plenty more where that came from." He said with a smile.


	2. Julia and Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a wild time with Dean, Julia( Crowleys sister) now sets her sights on Deans little brother Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of Luck of the Irish.

Julia layed snuggled up next to Dean in the back seat of the car listening to him snore. She could see why her brother seeked his approval so badly. There was just something about him that made you want to bow down like he was the King of England. A Bad Ass King of England that is. Throw in his amazing good looks, and his even more amazing skills in bed ( or back seat of his car) and wow, she could really fall hard for this one. But then again he did treat her little brother like a piece of toilet paper, using him to wipe away his crap then flushing him down the drain. Poor Crowley There was something different about him but she wasn't sure what. She would however bet the farm that the Winchester brothers did have something to do with it, and by God no one screwed with her family, except her that is.

Dean gave a small snore bringing her back to the task at hand. Slowly and quietly she managed to slip out of the Impala with out actually waking him up. She shivered slightly and wrapped Deans coat around her. Quickly she padded her bare feet across the parking lot, and knock on Dean and Sams motel room. Several moments later the door was opened by a half dressed half awake Sam Winchester.  
" Hi you probably don't remember me." She said shyly. " Uh Julia?" he said " Where's Dean?" He asked confused.  
" Passed out cold in the back seat." She said pointing to the black car behind her. Sam gave a small chuckle and and shook his head unsurprised by this bit of information.  
" I hate to bother you, but could I use your bathroom?" Julia asked hopefully.  
" Sure" SAm said stepping aside and letting her in.  
" I really appreciate this." Julia replied as she entered the small bathroom, leaving the door open  
" No problem." Sam said with a yawn.  
" You know Sam, I really like your brother." She called from inside.  
" yeah he's a great guy." Sam said unamused.  
" But to tell you the truth he wasn't the one I was interested in." Julia said.  
" What?" Her asked confused.  
" You see, I saw the two of you come in." She said as she stepped out, Deans coat still wrapped around her.  
" Really?" he asked  
" Yeah and when I saw you, well let's just say I really liked what I saw." She told him with a smile.  
" But Dean?" He said confused. Julia shrugged.  
" You left before I could get up the nerve to talk to you. And well Dean stayed." She explained " Can I ask you something Sam?" Sam looked at her standing there in the middle of his motel room. Her long flowing red hair and bright green eyes, with her Deans jacket draped around her.  
" uh sure." He said nervously. Slowly she unzipped Deans coat and let it fall to the ground, showing him her creamy white perfect naked body.  
" Do you like what you see?" She asked letting her Irish accent flow through the room like a sweet perfume. Sam stood there like a statue, He wasn't sure if he was really awake or if this was all a dream.  
" Well?" She asked as she walked toward him slowly. " Dean." was all that he could say. Julia smiled as she pressed a hand against his firm bare chest and playfully tucked a piece of his long brown hair behind his ear. " Dean is asleep. And like I said, it really was you I wanted not him." She purred " still." he said trying his best to protest. " Tell me why should your brother have all the fun?" she asked. Slowly she kissed his chest. working her way down to his torso. Sam stood frozen as she her finger quickly undid his jeans letting them fall to the floor. Julia smiled up at him when she saw he wasn't wearing any underwear. With out saying a word she sunk to her knees.

Sam iin hailed sharply as Julia reached out and the tip of his penis with her fingers and gently pinched the skin. She smiled from almost evil like as she took his large cock and slipped it past her lips. Sam moaned his approval as it enlarged inside her inside her moist mouth. He held onto her shoulders trying to steady himself as she began to suck like she was eating a large tootsie pop. His breathing became stronger as so did her motion. Faster and faster until he couldn't hold it any longer and he exploded inside her. Julia Happily lapped up his mess, not letting a single drop escape. When she was finished she traced the inside of his leg and thigh with her tongue. Sam shivered his approval. She stood up and he kissed her hard on the lips, Turning her around as he did so, and laying her gently on the bed. A part of him wanted to stop, this was Deans kind of thing not his. Maybe when he had lost his soul he would have acted this crazed this irresponsible. He was never the type for a one night stand, or the type to over take from his brother. But Julia was right, why should Dean be the one to have all the fun? After all didn't she say it was actually him she was interested in, not Dean. He looked deep into her eyes as she laid there on his bed, naked a vulnerable. He could feel he begging him to come to her and he happily obliged. Carefully he climbed on top of her, placing a knee on each side of her hips. He gently cupped her firm round c cup breast and massaged them, rolling her tender nipples with his finger tips. She closed her eyes and moaned her pleasure. Sam suddenly felt something an urge he had never felt before. With out hesitation he picked Julia up and rolled her so that her head was at the Head bored.  
" What are you doing?" She asked as he climbed off of her and began to search through his duffel bag. He turned showing her a pair of silver hand cuffs. She smiled and nodded her approval, Sam smiled back showing his deep dimples. He grabbed her wrist and clipped one cuff around it. Then Sweeping the other around the head bored rail he attatched the other cuff to her free wrist. Making it impossible to get off the bed or remove her hands from above her head. Sam then climbed on top of her again and placed his manhood into her mouth once more, forcing her to suck on it till he was rock hard. As she did he reached his long arms behind him and let his finger explore her private area. Teasing her clit, rubbing it just till she was about to explode and then stopping. He could feel her try to reach for his fingers with her hips every time he stopped, And she would whimper like a puppy begging him to continue. He couldn't help but smile at her knowing he had her desire in his hands.  
Slowly he removed his hard penis from her mouth and rolled off of her. Going to the end of the bed he lifted her legs and bent them so that they were almost over her head, exposing her round ass. Holding her feet in that position he slapped her bare butt, hard enough to to leave a red mark, and causing her to yell out in surprise from the sting. " You're a naughty girl arn't you?" He asked gruffly. " Yes, very naughty." She said breathless. SMACK! His hand made contact with her butt again this time a little harder. " What am I going to do with such a naughty girl?" He asked. " What ever you want." She said as her breath began to speed with her heart rate. SMACK! Sams hand hit her ass again even harder this time and she bucked to get away. " What ever you want sir!" He insisted. Julia took a deep breath. " What ever you want sir!" She repeated. Sam released her legs and felt her pussy. He smiled at her when he felt how wet it was.  
"Would you like me to fuck you now slut?" He asked in an athorative voice. " Yes sir, please sir." She begged. Sam Climbed up onto the foot of the bed Kneeling behind her. Lifting her feet he placed them on his shoulder exposing her red ass. She watched him with great intent as he jammed is dick into her vagina. The force of it caused her to take a deep breath and hold it for a moment. As soon as she began to relax He began to pump himself inside her. Again stopping as she was about to climax. "Please Sam, Finish me." she panted. Finally he did as she asked and they exploded inside one another.

Julia laid curled up in Sams arms, as he slept. Suddenly the motel room door opened " Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. J Sam bolted straight up. " Let the fun really begin." Julia thought to herself as she secretly smiled.


End file.
